ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Littlest Pet Shop (Nickelodeon reboot) episodes
The list of episodes of the Nickelodeon show, Littlest Pet Shop. Episodes Season 1 #The New Adventure Begins Part 1 #The New Adventure Begins Part 2 #Hey, Russell! #The Very Little Sweet Delights #The Girl and The Lost Shrew #Turtles in Downtown City (Crossover with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Small Skunk Mayhem #Its' Fun being Fun Russell! #The Good, The Bad and The Youngmee #The New Pet In Day Camp (Shermie Baxter Debuts in the episode) #Shermie and the Sleepover (Shermie Baxer becomes a recurring character) #Blythe and The Hippo #When You Eat Like a Polecat #Russell and Blythe #Sleep For Your Sunil #Let's Go Party! #I'm Ready #Monban 2.0 #Don't Let the Crush Be With You #Roger Plane #Dog Tails #Youngmee's Sick Day #Shiver's Rescue #Dance! #Where The Fox Comes #The Big Store Battle (1-hour season 1 finale) Season 2 #The New Neighbor #The Lost Bear #Fabulous Fridays #Roger's New Job #How Does Mongoose Sleep? #Blythe and Emma #That's Odd of the Mixup? #Go Football! #The Cobra Factor #The Hedgehog and the Lost Pencil #When Zoe Joined #Roger's Pet #Blythe, You're Fired! #Tricks and Pets! (1-hour halloween special) #Meeting New Pets! #The PoleCat Enemy #Fashion: Fail #The Good Buddy #Roger Biskit?! #Things Are Getting Weird #Hot Burgers #When Pepper Sleeps #Bad Prank #The Book Theif #Blythe's Favorite Show #The Biggest Shop! (2 hour Season 2 finale) Season 3 #Everything's Gone(1-hour Season 3 premiere) #2 Go Blythe Go! #3 Pepper's Peppy Humor #4 Picka Winner! #5 The Big Pet Theory (Priority to The Big Bang Theory) #6 Penny Smash! #7 Star Wars Pets (Priority to Star Wars) #8 What's A Life? #9 And Then Came The Fuzzlebutt (Debut of Otto Von Fuzzlebutt) #10 The Stealer (Otto Von Fuzzlebutt becomes a Recurring Character) #11 Russell And The Missing Book #12 Today Is Tomarrow! #13 Penny And Russell #14 The Wedding (There's Nothing In The World Like You) (2 Hour Season Finale, Guest Star John Legend) Season 4 1. Alabama Life (2 Hour Season Premiere) 2. Bros To Friendemies 3. ZoeRella (Priority to Cinderella) 4. Sunil, Long Time No See! 5. Tattle-Tale 6. Too Sweet! 7. My New Best Friend! (Debut of Victoria, a Gray Skunk) 8. Sunil Nevla, Rock Star! 9. Never mind Us! (Victoria becomes a Recurring Character) 10. Minka Mark, Acrobat 11. The Pets meets Robot and Monster (crossover with Robot and Monster) 12. The Princess And The Mongoose (Priority to The Princess and the Frog) 13. Delilah, My Dear! (Delilah and Sunil break up) 14. Russell For Your Manners 15. Pet Shop Feud (Priority to Family Feud) 16. Just My Type! 17. Blythe's Animal Place 18. Vinnie, The Dancing "Monster" 19. A Heart Of Love (2 Hour Season Finale, Guest Star Sam Smith, Delilah and Sunil ReMarry) Season 5 This season is expected to have 40 episodes and 2 movies, making it's the longest season ever. Season 6 This final season has 30 episodes and a movie that serves as a series finale.